There is a case that a rear spoiler is provided at the rear of a vehicle. Generally, such a rear spoiler is, like the rear structure of a vehicle exemplified in Patent Literature 1, arranged on an upper surface at the rear of a vehicle in order to perform rectification at the time of traveling.
However, when a rear spoiler is arranged at a position at which a rear lamp such as a tail light is vertically partitioned in terms of realizing an intended fine view and the layouts of in-vehicle accessories, there is a problem in that aerodynamic performance cannot be secured since the entire rear spoiler is lowered. Accordingly, it is desired that this point be improved. Note that the above Patent Literature 1 does not seem to pay attention to such a problem and describe a specific configuration to achieve both the realization of an intended fine view and the securement of aerodynamic performance.